


And Then I Met You

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Meet-Cute, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: The first time that Huey Duck met Violet Appolonia Sabrewing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	And Then I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Huey-- little shipper Huey!!!-- having a sweet little meet-cute with Violet, prior to the events of "Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!". So here we are.
> 
> Definitely not my best work; I wrote this in, like, ten minutes between finishing school and getting ready for work today.

Huey sighed, running his hands through his hair. Why had he been invited to this? What was he supposed to do? Sleepovers were Webby's territory, her sacred area... He'd never even been invited to one in his whole entire life.

He reached under his hat, grabbing out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "Sleepovers... Sleepovers, sleepovers, sleepovers..."

There was nothing, and he sighed again. He stood up, deciding that maybe he could go and ask Webby herself... If he could find her. He headed out of his bedroom, running down the stairs in an attempt to find her... And running right into someone along the way, successfully knocking them to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Oh, oh gosh... I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, reaching down to help them up, "are you okay?"

A hand took his, letting him pull them to their feet. Huey blinked, studying the person before him. It was a petite girl with dark feathers and hair, with freckles and a studious gaze.

"I... Heh. I'm Huey."

The girl nodded, extending her hand for a handshake. "I figured as much. I'm Violet. I came about an hour early, I know, but I wanted to re-acquaint myself with the home, perhaps meet others. It seems like I'm already halfway through that."

He laughed a little, shaking her hand before automatically going to rub at the back of his neck. "Did you ever get a full tour of the house?"

"I can't say that I have. It's a huge home, and Webbigail seemed rather focused on staying to one corner of it for the entirety of our previous sleepover."

Huey smiled a little. "Would you like a full tour? I mean, I can give you one while we wait for Lena to come and..."

"That'd be great," she said simply, "... Lead the way."

He smiled before beginning on the tour.


End file.
